Good Idea, Bad Idea
by Angel Hunter
Summary: Good Idea Bad Idea: Tune in for More of Angel Hunter (Am) and Nicki's craaazy antics! By the authors of 'The Wrestling Gating Game' and the RP we have not posted! R+R!


Good Idea-Bad Idea  
  
*The camera focuses on Nicki, sitting in a chair with a pen and a paper*  
Nicki: Welcome to Good Idea-Bad Idea, the show where I pick a contestant, and they go around and do their best to do whatever I say, and depending on how good they do, they get an expensive prize. Note, we have home theatres, stereo systems ....cars, whatever I feel you deserve after you come on here. After we watch all the videos, the audience helps us decide the prize for the contestant. Our first contestant was Kurt Angle! He spent some time with me last week to help me tape my first episode, and now he's coming here to watch the videos we made, with YOU as our audience, judging them! Let's hear it for Kurt!  
*Kurt walks on stage with crutches and an arm cast as the audience is silent and happy music plays*  
Nicki: Kurt, welcome. Take a seat.  
Kurt: *Glares and sits down*  
Nicki: I think you did good and you got your point across, but let's see what the audience thought of our first good and bad idea!!!!  
*On the TV*  
Nicki: Heyo! Our first good idea-bad idea is street smarts in a small town.  
Voice: Good Idea. Being friendly to the townspeople.  
*Shows Kurt walking down the street and waving to people he walks by*  
Voice: Baad idea... Riding into traffic and disturbing the peace.  
*Shows Kurt standing still on a scooter*  
Nicki: Come on Kurt!! Do it!!! *Pushes Kurt onto the road*  
Kurt: *Screams and slides into traffic, then crashes into a car*  
*Back to the REAL show*  
Nicki: Well, Kurt. Good job, note, the broken leg.  
Kurt: *Glares*  
Nicki: Well, we're just going to take a break, and then we'll be back for part two! Stay tuned to see Kurt teach us about riding bikes!!!  
  
  
**Commercials**  
Billy: Hey Chuck, have you tried the new chocolate bar, Miracle Worker?  
Chuck: No, why?  
Billy: Because, here's an idea of the miracles it will work for you! *Holds the chocolate bar out to Chuck*  
Chuck: *Bites it*  
Billy: *Kisses Chuck and then pulls him off*  
Rico: New Miracle Worker Chocolate Bar. With a soft gooey inside and a crispy choloate coating. It will make all miracles happen.  
BedIOR: *Squeek squeek*  
  
  
**Back to Show**  
Am: And welcome back. I'm your brand new hostess, Amanda. I was late, because I was busy helping out our next contestant. *evil smile*  
Nicki: Well anyways, watch as Kurt teaches us about riding bikes on this next video, and the safety of wearing a helmet.  
*On TV*  
Voice: Good idea, riding your bike passed the padestrians.  
*Shows Kurt riding a bike passed an old lady*  
Voice: Bad idea, trying to ride your bike THROUGH the padestrians...  
*Shows Kurt on the bike riding normally*  
Nicki(OnTV): *Fires a gun and a dart pops the front wheel*  
*The bike goes out of control and Kurt crashes into an old lady*  
*The old lady picks up the bike and hits him with it*  
*Back to real world*  
Nicki: Bad, bad Kurt. Note, the broken arm.  
Kurt: *Glares*  
Nicki: Oh lighten up, I didn't do anything to hurt you. Milk? *Holds out a carton of milk*  
Kurt: *Goes to take it*  
Nicki: *Drops it and spills it* Oops. Anyways, stay tuned to see Amanda's first video on the show, and our last video with Kurt.  
  
  
**Commercial**  
AmVO: Have you ever wondered 'What would it be like to crash headlong into a mirror?' How about what it would feel like to lay down on the dirt track in a dirt biking area? Well, with the brand new show, Good Idea, Bad Idea, you may not figure it out firsthand, but you can see what it whether it would be a Good Idea...  
*Shows a clip of some guy being nice to a police man*  
AmVO: Or a Bad Idea.  
*Shows the same guy hitting the cop, who shoots him*  
AmVO: Don't let this happen to you. Watch our show, and you'll live a long, safe life.  
*Crappy voices start to sing*  
CV: Good idea, be real nice, bad idea, eating dry ice. Good idea, skipping around, bad idea, getting drowned. Good idea, happy fun, bad idea, biting a gun. Good idea, watch our show, bad idea, no, no, no!  
*A happy music track plays for a second, then there's a bell dinging, and the commercial ends*  
  
  
**Back to Show*  
Am: What did you think, Kurt?  
Kurt: *Glares and starts talking to himself*  
Am: I'm so happy you liked it! *slaps his arm with the cast*  
Kurt: *Whimpers*  
Nicki: Well, Amanda, shouldn't we show our next video?  
Am: Yes, Nicki, we should!  
Nicki: Good job.  
*On TV*  
Voice: Good idea, having milk and cookies.  
*Shows Kurt happily eating cookies*  
Voice: Bad idea, having green chipped cookies and lumpy milk...  
*Shows Kurt crying*  
Am(OnTV): Come on, drink it! It's perfectly safe, it's not really bad, we just put this weird sugar stuff in it! And the chips are supposed to be green, they're M&M chips!  
Kurt: *Drinks the milk and throws up*  
*Back on the show*  
Kurt: *Talking to his medals*  
Nicki: Well, we're just going to let you, our audience, vote for what Kurt's prize should be. The five choices for his prize, are a)A nice shiny new red, white, and blue car. b)A year's supply of milk and cookies. c)A nice shiny plastic medal. d)A nice... fuzzy... wig.... or e)A dead rat. Anyways, play the music.  
*The song from the commercial starts playing and Nicki starts talking to Amanda*  
*10 minutes later, Kurt runs off screaming and covering his ears, and the music stops*  
Nicki: Well... Kurt???? Can someone go get him?!  
Security (AKA Kane in a white shirt): *goes and grabs Kurt and carries him back and drops him in his chair, then looks threateningly down at him*  
Kurt: *Whimpers*  
Nicki: Kurt, no, no need to be sad, we've gathered in the votes and you've won... *Pulls a little treasure chest out from under her chair and opens it and then searches through it for a while* A shiny new red, white, and blue car!!!! *Holds out a little toy car*  
Kurt: ....*Starts to pout*  
Nicki: And that's NOT a bad thing, that's a good thing.  
Kurt: *Starts crying*  
Nicki: Ok, ok. I lied. *Grabs it back* You actually won this! *Places a plastic medal around his neck* Enjoy! Look, it even says this on it, 'Good idea-Wearing our medal'!!!!!!! Isn't that just pleasant?  
*The song starts playing again and Kurt runs off screaming*  
  
END 


End file.
